If This is Fate
by 61wisampa
Summary: "If one day you wake up with a red string tied around your pinky, what would you do?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru or the story mentioned below.**

* * *

**If This is Fate**

"That's so sad."

Touma looked up from his homework to look at his girlfriend, Mikoto, who was on his bed, her back leaning against the wall and her tablet on hand.

His eyebrow rose a little at her scrunched up face, her eyes still focused on the screen in front of her. "What is?"

"I'm reading this story," she briefly glanced at him before frowning at what she had been reading again, "I haven't finished it but so far plot was about a girl waking up to find a red string tied around her pinky and wondering who was on the other end."

"What, you mean like the Red String of Fate?"

"Not like, it is the Red String of Fate." she told him, briefly reverting her attention away from her story, "She didn't care about it at first. She even thought it was ridiculous and went against this so called fate. The guy on the other end was already commited to someone so he was the one that made it clear between them that they're not gonna do anything about that string. They're just gonna ignore it. They're gonna ignore destiny."

He shrugged as he returned to his homework, honestly understanding the guy's sentiments, "Well, of course. Why would he chase someone he just met merely because she's on the other end of some mysterious red string?"

"But," he could see her frown deepen at his answer. Well, she had always been the type that liked romance. "It's your soulmate. I know the person on the other end isn't always a lover but is it right to just ignore it as if the string never existed? The person on the other is someone who would be a big part of your life. They shouldn't just throw it away."

"Well, maybe they just want to feel that they're free to choose, that whoever they'll fall in love with would be someone they wanted and not someone Fate had set for them."

He figured he had said something pretty good since she had become silent for a long moment after that. Stealing another glance at her, he saw her stare at her lap with unsure eyes making him frown. "Mikoto?"

She played with the hem of her skirt as she spoke, "I was wondering. If you..." hesitantly, she contined, "If one day you wake up with a red string tied around your pinky... What would you do?"

For a moment he just watched her shift uncomfortably. She wasn't stupid. Of course she knew that what the guy in the story did was what's right (at the moment at least) because even if the girl was his soulmate, leaving the person he was commited to just because he met his other half was just plain heartless. But of course, Mikoto, being the romantic she is, had also thought that getting between two people who are destined to be together was worse. And right now, she's probably imagining herself in that third party's shoes.

Smiling gently at her, he responded, "I'd do the same as the guy. If the girl and I were really destined, we'd end up together anyway in the long run, right? I'd just let things progress as it is and not jump into things."

"Is that so?" her voice was soft and he could hear a tiny trace of melancholy lace through it.

But he continued, grinning at her, "But if Fate really is real, you'd be at the other end of my string."

Her face flushed deep red in record time, leaving her stuttering and him grinning like an idiot until she returned to reading the story, deeming it as a proper distraction.

* * *

Several minutes later, Mikoto suddenly said, "That was so cute."

Touma once again looked up, seeing her with a bright smile on her face. He felt his own lips twitch upward, her happiness infecting him. "Finished?"

She nodded, "Mm-hm."

His eyebrow rose when she didn't elaborate, "And... What happened?"

She grinned at him and said, "Fate won."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

The story mentioned above is "Fighting Fate" by Adobo-chan. It's a Bleach fanfic so feel free to read it XD

Sorry, but I just couldn't get the story off my head so at the middle of the night while it refused to let me sleep, i typed it down XD this has got to be the shortest story I've ever written. And the first TomaxMikoto I've posted here haha! Never planned on this.

By the way, can anyone help me with a story I'm writing? It's another Kamikoto and I need questions. What would you like Touma to ask Mikoto, or vice versa? They're playing 20 questions so it has to be something that is a little personal. I don't know.

Hope you enjoyed this short fic! :D

~~61wisampa


End file.
